


There Will Always Be Blood

by evangelineimagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: A hunter's life isn't easy and often ends too soon. When Dean and Sam arrive they witness just that.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 12





	There Will Always Be Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a multiple chapters fic, but I never got around to it...But this was the start of it anyway

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Not in a place like this. Not this early. How could she let this happen?

How?

She had no idea for how long she had been sitting here on the cold floor, staring in front of her with empty eyes, tears staining her cheeks together with dried blood. Her clothes had gone stiff from the amount of blood seeping through every layer of clothing on her body, and her hands looked like they were dipped in a bucket of dark red paint.

She should have seen it coming, it had been obvious. Dead bodies were scattered all around her, lying in pools of their own blood, sometimes mixed with the person next to them. The worst part of all of this wasn’t the amount of blood, nor the fact that they all were dead. She only cared about one of them, the one that still looked human.

Connor.

Her little brother was laying in a pool of his own blood, eyes still wide open, but empty and without any sign of life. He had already vanished from his body, and She could only hope he had gone either up or down by now, not lingering in this awful world. It might as well had been hours since the last dead body had fallen to the ground from her rage massacre when she finally decided it was time to leave this place. But not without her brother’s body.

As carefully as she could she carried him onto the wheelbarrow she had found in the garden of the house, bringing him out to her car where she managed to lift him over to the trunk. With one last glance at her brother’s body, she slammed it shut, just as the sound of an engine came from down the road towards the house.

Quickly she ducked behind her car, in case she had missed a member or two of the gang she had just killed off inside of the house. A sleek black impala rolled up in front of the house and two guys stepped out of it, one taller than the other, although the other was tall as well. Both of them walked to the back of the car, opening up the trunk, then another layer to reveal an arsenal of guns and daggers, along with other weapons Y/N recognized from her own collection.

The men were hunters, it was no doubt in her mind about that, so she simply stood up from her hiding space behind the car and started to walk towards the two guys who were busy finding the required weapons for the job she had just finished.

«The job’s already done.» She spoke, resulting in the two guys quickly spinning around, guns aimed at her within the second.

«Who are you?» The smaller one demanded, taking in her posture.

«Y/N Y/L/N, and relax, I’m a hunter.» She held her hands up slightly in surrender, showing them she was no threat for them. Not at the moment at least. The two guys shared a look before they introduced themselves.

«I’m Sam, and this is my brother Dean.» The taller one spoke as the two of them lowered their guns again, and she took a few steps closer to them.

«The Winchesters I presume?» She asked unamused.

«That would be us, sweetheart.» Dean winked, earning an eye roll from Sam and a blank look from Y/N.

«Well, Sam and Dean, I’m afraid you’re a little late for your job. It’s already taken care of.» Y/N said flatly, as she turned on her heel and started to walk towards her car again, only wanting to get out of here and bury her little brother.

«Wait!» Dean shouted from behind her and she let out a deep sigh.

«What?» She shouted back, not bothering to turn around.

«Are you saying you killed a whole pack of werewolves by yourself?»

«What if I did?» She shot back, turning her head so she could look at them. The brothers raised their eyebrows, looking baffled at her response.

«You-You did?» Dean cocked his head, an inspecting glare following her every movement.

«Yes, Winchester. I did.» She was growing impatient and Sam seemed to pick up on her mood quicker than his brother and quickly smoothed everything over.

«Okay, then. I see no reason for us to stay.» Sam motioned for his brother to go to the car, which he reluctantly did, walking back to the car before getting in and soon after driving away. She sighed as she saw them drive away.

She picked up a lighter from her car before she strolled over to the house, setting it on fire.

~

In the distance, Sam and Dean could see the growing light of the fire and the smoke rising to the sky. They had stopped the car further down the road because Dean had insisted it was something wrong with that girl.

He could feel it in his stomach. At first, he had just thought she was an exceptionally good looking hunter, already planning how he could get her to the bar with them, but then he noticed her behaviour.

How she held herself, how she spoke. Like there was something she didn’t want them to see, more than eager to get them out of there. He just couldn’t figure out what that was.

~

It hadn’t taken long until she passed them in her car, without even noticing them. She had stared straight ahead the whole time like she was looking at something else than her surroundings.

Sam and Dean had followed her here, deep into the woods a couple of miles away from the house. She had started to gather sticks and other large forms of wood, piling it up.

When she was satisfied with the amount and height, they saw her walk over to the car and opening the trunk. With a deep sigh, she hauled a body bag up on her shoulder, carefully carrying it over to the pile of wood, gently placing it in the middle of it all.

She soaked it in lighter fluid before she stepped back, lighter in hand as she took a second to adjust to the sight in front of her. With one deep breath, she lighted the lighter and threw it on the body, which quickly blazed up in the fire. Sam and Dean kept themselves in between the trees, knowing now wasn’t the time to interrupt her. It was clear to both of them she was grieving, although she didn’t seem to be crying.

When the flames had calmed and the body was gone they both decided it was time to go over to her, there was no way they could leave her alone after what they saw.

«Hey.» Sam was the one to speak as they approached her, but he got no reply from Y/N, who still stood staring at the remaining flames.

«Who was it?» He tried to ask but didn’t expect any answer, knowing that each time he had been standing in front of a fire like this one, he wouldn’t have answered a stranger’s question, but to both the brother’s shock, she answered.

«My little brother.» She spoke with a dead voice, void of any emotion, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
